Je m'aime, tu t'aimes, nous nous aimons
by Lokness
Summary: James et Lily s'aiment, c'est incontestable. Mais saurontils surpasser leur orgueil, chacun de leur côté, pour enfin se l'avouer ? Pas si sûr... OS


**Je m'aime, tu t'aimes, nous nous aimons.**

**Personnages : Lily Evans et James Potter**

**Rating : tous publics**

**Je viens d'écrire ce petit OS, une inspiration soudaine. J'ai rallumé mon ordi, pris mon clavier à deux mains, et voilà... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vous voyez, je n'ai même pas le temps d'écrire une note convenable...**

**Pour ce qui est du Sorting Hat, je poste demain,ou lundi s'il n'y a pas de problèmes **

**Encore merci à tous mes revieweurs, je vais faire un blog pour répondre à tout le monde !**

**Lokkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk'

* * *

**

Cela faisait trois ans que James Potter demandait tous les jours à Lily de sortir avec lui. Il avait tout essayé, tout. Les belles déclarations, les cadeaux, les menaces, le chantage... Tout ! Il faut dire qu'après trois fois trois cent soixante cinq jours l'inventivité se perd... Mais bon, James gardait espoir. Peut-être, peut-être qu'un jour elle se rendrait enfin compte qu'il l'aimait de tout son coeur. Pour de vrai.

Bon après évidemment il y avait le problème de savoir si elle, l'aimait. Qu'elle le croie était une chose. Que ce sentiment soit réciproque en était une autre. Mais James gardait espoir. Ses efforts ne pouvaient être vains, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily Evans ne se supportait plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que son coeur lui disait. Ne dit-on pas que le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ? Lily n'aurait pu le nier. Elle ne comprenait plus grand chose, ces derniers temps. Potter, James Potter, celui qui la harcelait depuis tant d'années - au moins quatre ou cinq - pour qu'elle sorte avec lui ne lui parassait depuis un petit moment plus aussi désagréable. A vrai dire, elle le trouvait même plutôt attirant.

Il fallait dire qu'il était bien loin d'être laid - toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, quand même - pas vraiment bête - il avait obtenu tous ses Buses avec la mention Optimal et paraissait parti pour faire une performance égale aux Aspics - et très, très doué au Quidditch - ce que tout le monde lui enviait. Bref, son coeur ne lui trouvait que des qualités.

Au contraire, pourtant, sa raison lui rappelait sans cesse tous les défauts qu'elle lui avait trouvés - et qu'elle avait listés sur un petit carnet caché dans son armoire. Elle parlait quand même de Potter, l'affreux Potter. Celui à l'ego tellement démesuré qu'il n'avait d'égal que celui de Black. Celui qui avait la tête tellement enflée que Lily se demandait souvent comment il parvenait à voler si bien. Celui qui se pavanait dans les couloirs, suivi par ses amis douteux, jetant des oeillades plus ou moins discrètes aux jolies filles. Celui qui apparemment ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer sa main dans ses cheveux quand il lui parlait. Oh oui, James Potter aimait quelqu'un. Lui-même

Et Lily, quels que fussent ses sentiments, ne pouvait accepter ça. Jamais, jamais elle ne pourrait sortir avec lui, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, tout ce qu'elle en avait pensé. Question d'amour-propre.

Aussi la situation était déséspérée pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Quelques mois plus tard, Lily avait finalement accepté le fait qu'elle aimait - ce mot lui faisait toujours un effet bizarre - le garçon qu'elle avait longtemps méprisé. Et elle avait enfin décidé de prendre les choses en main. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, après tout. Il lui suffisait de dire "oui" quand il lui demanderait, encore une fois, de sortir avec lui. Simple, rapide. pas de quoi fouetter un niffleur. Enfin, c'était l'idée.

Il faisait beau, ce jour-là. Le tiède soleil d'octobre illuminait la surface du Lac Noir, le faisant scintiller. Les élèves profitaient de leur dimanche après-midi, la semaine allait être longue. James, contrairement à son habitude, était seul. Il cherchait comment faie sa demande, ce jour-là, à sa belle. Elle-même ne se trouvait pas très loin, seule elle aussi, plongée dans ses révisions - n'est pas préfet qui veut !

- Lily ? commença-t'il, un peu hésitant, ce qui contrastait avec son attitude habituelle.

- Oui, tu veux me parler ? demanda-t'elle en levant les yeux de son livre d'Arithmancie.

- Je... Je voulais te demander si tu voulais sortir avec moi, c'est tout, fit James, se retournantn déjà pour s'en aller, avant que la gifle ne fuse.

_C'est le moment, ma vieille_, se dit Lily. Il fallait dire qu'à ce moment, il était si mignon... Limite s'il ne rougissait pas ! Mais en même temps, il paraissait si mature, aussi. Et il n'avait pas encore passé sa main dans ses cheveux !

- Oui, souffla-t'elle doucement.

James fit rapidement volte-face, écarquillant les yeux. _Oui ? Elle avait bien dit ce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait dit ? Youpyyyyyyyyyyy ! _Le jeune homme ne se sentait plus de joie ! Ses lèvre se remontèrent en une large sourire, ses yeux pétillèrent.

- C'EST VRAI ??? hurla-t'il, lumineux.

Lily devait se repasser ce moment de nombreuses fois dans sa tête, encore longtemps, longtemps après. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi. Peut-être le fait qu'elle n'osait tellement pas que cette goutte d'eau avait fait déborder le vase. Peut-être parce que l'assurance qu'avait manifestée James à ce moment-là l'avait destabilisée. Peut-être qu'il lui avait semblé retrouver le jeune James, arrogant et orgueilleux. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça. Il avait attendu si longtemps ce petit "oui"...

Toujours est-il que, avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à tout ce que cela incluerait, Lily avait déjà répondu...

- Non, c'était une blague.

... Et elle était partie, en larmes. Merlin, pourquoi donc est-ce que tout devait être si difficile ?

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review pour me le dire ?S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !**

**Oui, Lily est quelque peu bizarre... Peut-être ai-je trop tendance à m'identifier à elle ? A vous de me le dire !!!**

**Lokkkkkkk'**

**A très bientôt j'espère **


End file.
